


Tour

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [38]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Stair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Rick gives you a tour of Alexandria, but you don't seem to make it very far.





	Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @premiumcable. Enjoy xx

The walker falls to the ground heavily as you pull your machete out of its skull with a sickening crunch.

_Now that’s a sound I never get tired of._

You had been on your own since your group had been taken over by someone named Negan and his group. One day you’d come back from a run to hear that everyone had been lined up and one of the members beaten to death just to prove a point, needless to say, you didn’t waste any time getting the fuck out of there. You were a recent addition and wouldn’t be missed anyway.

You’d been lucky enough to avoid run-ins with any unfriendlies. Most of the people you had come across had been only been focused on trying to survive, just like you. You’d heard stories though, so you weren’t naïve as to what was lurking around out there.

Looking around, you see that the rest of the forest is clear, so you put your blade back on your belt and keep moving. You didn’t have any concrete plans; you were just looking for the first stable, safe shelter to settle down in for the night. Winter was approaching fast, each night colder than the last one.

The sound of a twig snapping behind you grabs your attention and you grab your gun from its thigh holster, aiming it in the direction the sound came from.

“All right, motherfucker. Come on out.”

“Whoa ho ho,” a deep voice chuckles before a large red-headed man steps out from behind a tree, hands raised.

“You kiss your mama with that mouth, sweetheart?” Your lip raises in a snarl in response to his question.

“That’s none of your goddamn business, firecrotch.”

“Now, now. No need to be so testy. I’m Abraham, and that-” He breaks and points to your left side, where an olive-skinned woman reveals herself from behind a tree, pointing a 9mm right at you.

“Is Rosita,”

_Shit, he wasn’t alone._

“Now, we got a community not far from here and we’re always lookin’ for strong folks to join us.” The red-haired man, Abraham, says.

“Well, I don’t care what kind of Kumbaya, hippy commune bullshit you got goin’ on. I ain’t fuckin’ interested, asshole.” You snap, everything about this situation was making you uneasy, but the gun pointed at your head seemed to be the biggest agitator. 

“I’m liking her more and more every minute, Rosie.” Abraham chuckles, his quip does nothing more but make Rosita snarl at you more.

_Not very friendly, are we?_

“Now how about this? You seem like you’re lookin’ for shelter, let us help you and come with us back to our community. Stay the night and if you don’t like it, you can leave come first light, sound good?” You tilt your head to the side, mentally weighing the pros and cons of his offer.

“You’re more than welcome to say no, just an FYI, there’s no cabins or any other shelter around here.” You let out an aggressive sigh in response to the revelation.

_Of course, there aren’t. Just my luck._

“If I come with you guys, if, and I don’t like it. You’ll let me leave first thing in the morning? No questions asked?” He nods before responding.

“You’re more than welcome to leave, although I think once you get a look at our… accommodations, you’re not going to want to leave.”

“Okay, okay. Lead the way, firecrotch.” You snark, Abraham’s chuckle reverberates through the nearby forest.

Whatever you had expected, Alexandria beat it. High walls with lookouts and hot water and electricity. It was like a little fragment of the old world.

_Maybe Abraham was right, I’ll never tell him that though._

“So, what do you think of our ‘Kumbaya, hippy commune bullshit’? Isn’t that what you called it?” Abraham asked, walking ahead of you towards a large metal gate.

“It’s alright, I guess.” You reply, trying to sound disinterested. A smirk crosses his lips, he knows that you’re bullshitting.

“Who ya got down there, Abraham?” You hear a voice shout from above. You look up to see a dark-haired Asian man looking down at you from above the gate. He has a rifle slung over his shoulder and a handgun on his belt.

“This here’s Y/N. Careful now, she’s a fiery one, Glenn.”

“Anyone who has to deal with your dumbass would be ‘fiery’, Abe.” You crack a smile at Glenn’s quip. You had a nagging feeling the two of you would get along just fine. If these were the kind of people in this place, maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

“You gonna let us in or what? I can’t let my lily-white skin burn, Rosie likes me pale and smooth.” You and Glenn pull identical expressions of disgust at his blatant overshare.

“Yeah, but she’s gonna have to talk to Rick. You know the drill.” Glenn calls down before nodding to someone beneath him from behind the gate. A loud banging echoes as the gate is opened, attracting a walker, but Glenn puts it down with ease. A dark-skinned woman with dreadlocks peeks from behind the gate, motioning the three of you inside.

“This here’s Michonne, she’s sort of the number two around here.” Abraham introduces, the woman smiles at you, extending her hand. You grasp her hand in a handshake and internally wince. Michonne had a firm grip, the expression on her face was kind, but there was a glint in her eyes warning you against hurting her people.

“Hi, Michonne. I’m Y/N. ” She nods, before releasing your hand.

“Rick was in the armory last I checked, there was a run earlier and we need to make sure all guns are accounted for.” Abraham nods, motioning for you to follow him. Rosita stays behind, talking to Michonne, the sour expression on her face finally gone. You can feel the people staring as Abraham leads you to a one-story house with the garage door open. You see a young boy sitting on the porch with a young child in his lap, his eyes following you as you approach the house.

“Well, time to meet the big boss.” Abraham drawls before calling into the open garage.

“Hey, Rick! Got a new one out here for you to meet.” Your eyes took everything in as a man appeared from behind a shelf containing ammunition, slowly moving upward from scuffed brown cowboy boots, to tight, worn blue jeans, to what seemed to be a muscular chest covered by a flannel that was just a bit  _too_  tight, to a sharp jawline covered with a beard that was a mixture of brown and grey, but the eyes were what really got you, crystal blue, the kind you could look in a million times and never get tired of and sexy brown curls that ended just above his neck. This man was a tall drink of water and you were  _thirsty_.

“Still think everything here is  _just_ alright?” Abraham quips from beside you, nudging your shoulder with his. You glare at him, but it lacks the usual fire.

“Well, who do we have here?” The man drawls as he approaches.

_Fuck me, that voice._

“Y/N, this is Rick Grimes, our fearless leader. Rick, this is Y/N, me and Rosita found her bout a mile out looking for shelter. She didn’t look too harmless, so we brought her back.” Rick then proceeds to ask you a series of three questions as a sort of test. You seem to pass because when you give your answer to the third question, he nods satisfied.

“Well, all the houses are full. The only ones with empty rooms are mine and the one Abraham and Rosita share. It’s your choice.” Rick says.

_If I am left alone in a room with this man, I am not responsible for my own actions._

“You can come live with me and Rosie, Y/N. Just remember if the walls a rockin’, don’t come knockin’” You grimace and Rick chuckles at your expression.

“If I have to stay the night with you two, I’m fucking leaving tomorrow.” You quip.

“I take it you’re gonna be staying with us, Y/N?” Rick asks, and your expression conveys just how stupid of a question you think that is. 

“I’ll take you on over, so you can have somewhere to put your things.”

“Lead the way.” You say, nodding for him to go ahead of you. You’d like to say you didn’t stare at his ass the whole way back to the Grimes household, but it was just too good to resist. If Rick noticed, and he might have since you weren’t exactly subtle, he didn’t say anything.

The two-story house Rick led you to was much nicer than any place you had ever lived, before or after the dead came back to life. The inside was just as nice as the outside, with pristine furnishings, unlike the houses you had settled in before. Rick closes the door behind the two of you, and the house is so quiet, so unlike the rooms, you would sleep in, with the dead beating at the door until something or someone else grabbed their attention.

“So, would you like the tour, or should we just get right down to it?” Rick says, turning to face you, his eyes dark, tracing over your body, somehow making you feel completely exposed, even though you had all your clothes on. Although, you had a feeling it wouldn’t stay that way for long.

“T-to what?”

“Oh, don’t play stupid, sweetheart. You’ve been eye fucking me since the moment we met and you’re gonna sit there and act like you don’t want a taste of the real thing?” Rick approaches you, backing you against the front door. His finger traces your bottom lip as his other hand grasps your waist, pulling you into him.

_Jesus Christ. Was this man even real?_

He kisses you before you have the chance to respond, the softness of his lips serving as a harsh contrast to the roughness of his kiss. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, latching on to his soft curls, moaning into the kiss. Rick’s hands run over your body, one grabbing a handful of your ass and the other grasping your hip. You break away, gasping.

“Where’s your bedroom?” You ask, out of breath, voice heavy with arousal.

“Upstairs.” Rick takes your hand with his, guiding you up the stairs. You make it about halfway up the stairs before your arousal gets the better of you. You pull on his hand, stopping him in his tracks. He looks back at you questioningly before your hand grasps the back of his neck and pulls his lips to yours. The both of you stay, locked in an embrace, before he breaks away to continue the ascent upstairs.

“Forget the bed, fuck me here.” You say, eliciting a growl from Rick as you push down on his shoulders, making him sit on the stairs before climbing in his lap and grinding against on his denim-covered, but sizable erection. The feeling of him pressed right against where you need him most makes you almost desperate with need. You rise from his lap, flicking open the button on your jeans before pulling them down your legs and kicking the offending material away.

Rick’s hands immediately fall between your legs when you straddle his thighs once again.

“Fuck, you’re so wet. Is that all for me?” He curses against your neck when his finger lands on your clit, rubbing it harshly.

“Oh, fuck!” You cry wantonly, the noise echoing through the empty house. You push his hands away from your wet center, ignoring his questioning look because it disappears as soon as your hands rest on jeans, unbuttoning them before you reach in and pull his cock out, exposing it to your hungry gaze. You wanted nothing more than to lean down and wrap your lips around the weeping, purple head, but you couldn’t wait anymore. You needed him now. Wasting no time, you lift yourself up onto your knees and reach down between the two of you, grasping his erection and placing it against your soaked entrance. Rick’s hand pushes your hips down on his cock, filling you completely. You both let out a loud groan at the feeling of being connected.

Rick wastes no time and begins working you up and down his cock, you gasp, feeling it drag along your slick walls as he fills you again and again.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” he lets out a sharp groan when you tighten your walls further, squeezing his cock. You rest one hand on his shoulder and use the other to grasp the banister for leverage as you begin to work your hips with his. Rick’s hands push your shirt and bra up your chest, exposing your heaving chest to the chill air. His lips slide down your chest and he takes a nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over it before biting down gently.

“Oh, Rick! You’re gonna make me come! Please, don’t stop.”

“Don’t come until I say so,” Rick demands, his voice low and husky with arousal. You sob in pleasure when the tip of his cock brushes over that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside you.

“Please, Rick. Please let me come,” you beg, shamelessly, desperate for release.

“Not yet.”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘not yet’? You can’t fuck me this good and expect me not to come,” you whine, and he chuckles at your annoyance.

“Don’t be greedy,” he warns, smacking his palm against your hip, making you cry out sharply. It takes all of your effort to stave off your orgasm, desperate to satisfy the man beneath you. His pace quickens as hisrelease approaches. You can feel yourself coil tighter and tighter, your body begging for a release. Rick’s hand reaches down to where you’re joined, rubbing against your clit. Your cries become louder and you can only hope the people passing by outside can’t hear you.

“Oh fuck, harder!” You wrap your arms around his neck, holding on as he pounds his hips up into you, his pace frantic. "Come, come now.“ He orders and your body immediately complies, your release hits you hard, knocking the air out of your lungs.

"Oh my god!” You cry as your walls spasm around his cock, squeezing tightly, forcing him right over the edge with you.

“Fuck,” Rick grits into your neck as his hips thrust, once, twice, before stilling as he comes deep inside you. He continues to work your hips, leading you both through your explosive releases. You try to catch your breath as you wind down from your intense orgasm. Rick rests his head against your heaving chest, arms still wrapped around you as he pants, waiting to catch his breath.

“So, do you think you’ll end up staying?” He asks, his voice muffled slightly by your chest.

“I don’t know, the leader here sure is tough, he rode me hard today. I may need some convincing,” You tease.

“You thought today was rough, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” Rick teases right back, leaning up and pressing his lips back to yours.

 _Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad here after all._  


End file.
